Something to Find
by frostmoon13
Summary: Mei is an amnesiac. The only memories she has are of the two years she spent with Kyouhei, her foster brother. The only thing she has of her past are nightmares that she doesn't understand. When she leaves on a journey with Kyouhei, she will be launched into a series of turbulent events involving a strange group called Team Plasma. But what does it have to do with her, anyway?


**_Hello there! This is Something to Find, adventures in Unova! _**

**_I don't own pokemon. If I did... I don't even want to think what kind of a disaster that would be!_**

Chapter 1

My journey starts with a tumble down the stairs

_Run!_

_Keep running! _

_Don't stop! _

_You know what will happen if they catch you... _

"Mei!"

_You've got to get away!_

_Run, Mei!_

"MEI!"

My eyes shot open. I sat up with the speed of a rocket, sweat pouring down my face. I hated those dreams, but I could never remember who I was running from, where I was going, or for that matter, what would happen if 'they' caught me. I couldn't remember anything about my past before two years ago.

That's when I noticed the pair of brown eyes staring at me. "You're awake! Good!"

"Kyouhei!" I shouted, pushing him off me. "How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that!" I seriously hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt.

Kyouhei was always waking me up by waiting on top of me and calling my name. It irked me beyond belief. Correction, it still does.

"Sorry Mei." Kyouhei said, running his hand through his scruffy brown hair. He looked like he had just tumbled out of bed himself, since one side of his hair was flat against his head and the other stuck out like an afro. "You were groaning in your sleep. Were you having that nightmare again?"

"Yeah." I said. Then it dawned on me. "Kyouhei! Get out of my room! And put some clothes on!"

He was only wearing a tank top and sky blue boxers.

"Jeez," Kyouhei said. "You'd think you would be thankful that I was so worried about you, sis."

"OUT!"

* * *

I hauled myself out of bed, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a rat's nest, and when your hair's as long as mine, that's a serious problem. I pulled off my red pajamas and put on my black leggings and yellow shorts. As I pulled on my shirt, I saw the scars on the inside of my elbows. They were the only things I had of my past, and I had the feeling that it was something I didn't want to remember.

I should probably explain. Kyouhei is my foster brother. I've lived with him and his mother, Mrs Yuki, for two years. You would never be able to tell that I was adopted, though. Kyouhei is seriously protective of me. My amnesia is probably a key factor in all this.

I have no memory before the day they took me in. All I got were nightmares that I couldn't remember after having them. The only thing I did remember was absolute terror. Fun, eh?

I shoved on my visor as I darted down the stairs. Of course it was only natural that I trip halfway down the stairs and bounce on my butt the rest of the way down. No one asked me if I was okay, but we were all used to me falling down the stairs in the morning.

Kyouhei's mom was making breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning, Mei." she said. "Are you going to go with Kyouhei on his journey?"

I nodded. "I sure am."

Kyouhei's journey. How could I have forgotten? I guess my recent nightmare was enough to drive it out

of my mind. Kyouhei's birthday was yesterday, so he was going to start his journey today. He had been bugging me to come with him for the past month and a half, and I finally gave in on his birthday.

Kyouhei was sitting at the table, wolfing down his eggs. He looked up at me. "Are you going to get a pokemon too?"

I frowned. Truth be told, I _did_ want a pokemon, but, as always, there was just one problem. "Maybe, but there's the issue of the buzzing." I said. I could vaguely hear the voices of pokemon. Unfortunately, I didn't have the ability to hear them clearly , so all I heard was a buzzing noise, like a badly tuned radio or something. It drove me crazy.

I ate my breakfast in silence, listening to Kyouhei blabbing about which pokemon to choose: snivy, tepig, or oshawott.

"What do you think, Mei?" Kyouhei asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"What do I think about what?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Which pokemon are you going to choose?"

"I'm not sure..."

Kyouhei's mom looked at the clock. "Kids," she said. "You'd better get going. She'll be here in four minutes."

"Let's go!" Kyouhei shouted. He grabbed his last piece of toast and flew to the door.

I grabbed my bag and started after him.

"Be safe, kids, and good luck!"

"Thanks, mrs. Yuki." I said following Kyouhei out the door. Okay, I know it's weird calling her mrs. Yuki, but it seemed wrong to call her 'mom'.

* * *

We ran down the street, Kyouhei in front, me just a few feet behind. "Slow down, Kyouhei!" I called. "You're going to crash into some-"

**CRASH!**

Kyouhei landed on his butt in front of me.

I looked down at him. "Told you." I said simply. I looked at who my idiot brother had crashed into, then stifled a laugh. "G'morning Hugh."

Hugh is Kyouhei's best friend. Has been since pre-school. He is a tall, gruff fourteen year old with red eyes, and hair so spiky it would make a quilfish green with envy. Hugh had been rather cold to me when we first met, but in trainer's school Hugh had taken it upon himself to protect me from bullies, just like he did for kyouhei. He really felt bad for me, you know, because of my amnesia.

When Hugh noticed us, he said, "Well, good morning you two. Going to get your first pokemon?"

Kyouhei grinned hugely and nodded like someone had banged him on the head with a cartoon mallet.

"I'll go with you." Hugh said.

Then, a little girl ran out. She wrapped her arms around Hugh's leg. It was Hugh's six-year-old sister. She looked at me with bright brown eyes, and smirked.

"What's wrong, Heili?" I asked.

"I was jusht thinking about that picshuure of you that Bwother has in his woom."

Hugh's cheeks turned red. "It's a picture of all of us! Heili, why can't you ever get it right?"

I laughed.

Poor Hugh.

Heili constantly poked fun at Hugh. She believed he had a crush on me. Not likely. Hugh is four years older than me, anyway.

I looked at my watch. "Holy crap, guys! We have to go!" I shouted.

I grabbed Hugh and Kyouhei by the hands and dragged them to the lookout area of Asperita city.

Let me explain. We were supposed to meet a girl called Bianca at the lookout ridge in less than five minutes. We were told to look for someone with a big green hat and blonde hair. Lots to go on... Not.

There were three people on the lookout ridge when we got there.

The one that caught my eye was a girl with yellow-blond hair and a large green hat. She had a happy-go-lucky expression and she was carrying a large green bag. She was talking actively to the man beside her.

The man was tall, with a brown cloak, and a white beard and mustache.

The third one was a small boy with black hair. He was standing close to the old man, staring out at the lake.

"Um, excuse us..." Kyouhei said to the girl.

She turned around really fast, her glasses slipping halfway down her nose. A huge smile lit her face, and she said, "Oh! Are you Kyouhei?" (Well, scratch that. she more shouted than said.)

Kyouhei nodded. "Are you Bika?"

"Bianca." I corrected, stepping up. "Your mom told us to look for someone named Bianca who wears a big green hat."

"Yep, that's me!" Bianca said. "So, Kyouhei. Are you ready for your first pokemon?"

Kyouhei nodded enthusiastically. Then he adopted a more serious expression. "Hey, Bianca... Could you give a pokemon to my sister? She's going to be coming with me on my journey."

Bianca looked me all over. "Sure, why not? The professor told me you have a sister, so I took a couple extra pokedexes."

Bianca took a capsule from her bag. "Well," she said. "Inside is the pokemon who will be your new partner!"

"You pick first, Kyouhei." I said. I wasn't too sure I should pick a pokemon since the faint buzzing and humming drove me batty.

Kyouhei took the pokeball in the centre and released the pokemon inside. Out popped a little blue otter pokemon. She looked half asleep, with eyes half closed and drool coming from her mouth. She opened one eye, then tackled Kyouhei in a hug.

"Well, I think she likes you." said Bianca, smiling.

Kyouhei blushed right up to the roots of his hair. "I... I guess I'll take her then. I'm going to name you Bubbles."

Bubbles the oshawott cuddled up to him.

Bianca handed Kyouhei the oshawott's pokeball.

"What will you pick, Mei?" Hugh asked.

"I'm not sure..." I said. I was seriously doubting what I could do if I couldn't take the humming.

The man standing beside Bianca stepped up and said, "Why don't you let one out and see if you like them?"

I took up a pokeball, but a black blur grabbed the pokeball out of my hand.

A small black and blue fox-like pokemon landed in front of the cloaked man, the pokeball in his mouth.

_You don't want that one. _It said. _That one's a tepig. Not that a human would be able to understand me anyway. _

"You think?" I said to him.

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins. The bearded man looked at me wide-eyed. "Can you understand this zorua, young lady?"

I nodded, slightly surprised myself. Normally I could only hear a humming or buzzing.

The zorua was staring at me. _You __**can**_ _understand me! You sure are weird... Not that that's a bad thing. _

"I have a request for you young lady." said the man, walking up to me and standing about a foot away.

I caught the vague scent of mothballs, which made me crinkle my nose.

I looked at him, surprised. "Yes?"

"Would you look after this zorua? He's not very happy with me or the rest of us, and he wants a trainer who could understand him. He has some... behavioural issues, though..."

I took a look at Zorua.

He gave me the doe eyes.

Great. How was I supposed to refuse that?

"I'll do it." I said. There was something about this zorua that intrigued me.

"Thank-you." said the man. "My name is Rood, by the way."

I nodded. _Rude? _I thought. _That's a strange name. But I have a strange feeling I've heard it before..._

Hugh had a look on his face that I couldn't comprehend.

"I must take my leave now." Rood said, before turning and leaving.

"Thank-you!" I shouted after him.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to come with me, Zorua?" I asked.

_You don't want me._ Zorua sulked. _No one does. I'm a blue zorua. A freak._

"You're just different." I said. "We're all a little weird in our own ways. I'm an amnesiac, Kyouhei is afraid of balloon animals, and Hugh denies the fact that he's lactose intolerant."

"I'm not lactose intolerant!" Hugh said. "I just don't like dairy products! Almond milk is really good!"

"You threw a fit when your mom said you couldn't eat ice cream." Kyouhei said.

Hugh's face turned bright red.

Zorua laughed. _You humans are definitely weird. _he said. _But I like you guys. Sure I'll come. _

I smiled. "Then, welcome to the team, Zorua."

It was only then that I noticed that the black haired boy had disappeared too. I looked at the zorua.  
"Was that you?" I asked.

He nodded. _I'm used to that form, so I use it whenever I go anywhere with the old man. I don't like our place in Driftveil city, so I follow him around. By the way, I'm not going to listen to your commands until you prove you're worthy. I just like your company for now. _

I smacked my forehead. "Gee, thanks." Rood wasn't kidding about the behaviour issues. Talk about a personality switch.

"Now you just need a name." I said.

_You're going to give me a name? _Zorua asked.

"Yeah. How about Cobalt?"

Zorua nodded quickly and then jumped on my lap.

Wow. My first pokemon! I was really excited!

"Here's your pokedex." Bianca said, handing me a pink and grey machine without any buttons. "Try it out."

I pointed the machine at Cobalt. This is what it read:

**Zorua, the tricky fox pokemon:**

**It's ability to create illusions is what gives this pokemon the ability to escape from enemies. **

"Hey!" Kyouhei shouted. "We need to show mom our new pokemon!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. "Thanks Bianca!" I called. "Kyouhei! Stop dragging me!"

Hugh dashed after us, his pokedex in his hand. "Hey, wait for me!" he called.

At the top of the stairs, Cobalt sat there, shaking his head.

_Humans are such weird creatures... But there's something about them... That girl kinda reminds me of him..._

**Well, there's chapter 1! **

**A girl with amnesia, a hyper brother, and a stubborn- as-an-ox Zorua!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Mei and Cobalt will thank you! **

**Cobalt: ****_Mei might, maybe._**

**FM13: Okay, Mei will then... **

**Cobalt:****_ Please review._**


End file.
